Le 15 octobre 1997
by tany30
Summary: OS, HPDM slash. Juste une petite os qui m'est venu à l'esprit en regardant un dessin animé où une famille s'amusait à se lancer de la nourriture à la figure.


**Le 15 octobre 1997 ( OS )**

Un fiasco total! Voilà ce que avait été ce 15 octobre 1997 pour Harry Potter! Un fiasco total. Bon, bon. Peut être est ce un peu exagéré. La journée c'était bien passée jusqu'à ce que ( évidemment ) arrive le temps du cours de potion.

Toujours enclin à des plaisirs sadiques dont lui seul avait le secret, ce cher professeur Rogue c'était fait un plaisir, cette journée là, à jumeler ses élèves à sa guise pour préparer une potion de sommeil. Et, bien entendu, Harry s'était retrouvé jumelé avec Malfoy. À son grand déplaisir et à la joie manifeste de son professeur.

Cela c'était passé d'une façon tout à fait horrible. Harry avait été chargé de couper les ingrédients et Malfoy lui avait dû touiller la mixture au fur et à mesure ( sans arrêt car les risques d'explosions étaient élevés. ) Mais aussitôt que Rogue leur avait tourné le dos, Malfoy s'était ingénié à lui donner des coups de coudes au risque qu'Harry se coupe à chaques fois. Et qu'avait-il pu faire?

Rien.

Non rien. Car à la moindre protestation de sa part, Rogue aurait prit le parti de Malfoy et il aurait fait perdre de précieux points à sa maison. Donc il avait serré les dents en jurant de se venger plus tard du Serpentard. Jusqu'à ce que…

BOUM!

Un coup de coude de trop.

Le morceau d'asphodèle qu'Harry était en train de couper lui était tombé des mains et avait atterrit directement dans le chaudron bouillonnant, provoquant une spectaculaire explosion qui avait recouvert toutes les personnes présentes d'un énorme nuage de suie.

Une fois que Rogue avait eu nettoyé sa classe d'un coup de baguette, il s'était lentement approché de Malfoy et lui en contenant avec peine sa rage. Et, à l'étonnement général, il l'avait condamné lui et Malfoy à récurer tout les chaudrons de la classe, sans utiliser la magie, évidemment. Il avait même enfoncé le clou jusqu'à les obliger à prendre leur dîner ensemble, dans la classe, avant d'accomplir leur tâche.

Et voilà pourquoi il était maintenant assis face à face avec Malfoy, séparé seulement par le bureau de Rogue ( lui sur une chaise qu'avait conjuré le professeur avant de les quitter et Malfoy assis sur la chaise de Rogue ) devant un gruau froid à l'air peu ragoûtant ( gracieuseté de Rogue ) à lancer des regards meurtriers au responsable de tout ses malheurs.

« Agréable de dîner ensemble comme ça, n'est ce pas Potty? »

Harry releva la tête et son regard alla rencontrer celui de Malfoy qui semblait s'amuser énormément de cette situation.

« Tu la fermes d'accord! Ceci est loin d'être un rendez-vous galant je te signale. »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« De quoi veux-tu parler? »

« De ce que tour le monde dit. » lui répondit Harry en souriant d'une manière diabolique.

« Et que dit tout le monde Potty? » demanda Draco avec une indifférence non feinte.

« Que tu es un p.d.. » acheva Harry d'un air triomphant.

Draco ricana. « Tout comme toi, _Potty._ »

Harry sentit une boule de colère se former au creux de son estomac et remonter lentement vers son visage, faisant rougir ses joues de gêne et de colère.

« Je ne suis PAS un homosexuel Draco Malfoy! Retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement! »

Draco le regarda, imperturbable. « Je t'emmerde Potter. Je ne retirerai rien du tout, je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité. » Et il se pencha afin de reprendre une cuillerée de l'infâme mixture.

« Ah! Le sale petit gosse de riche! Sale petit arrogant! » songea Harry au comble de l'exaspération et sans réfléchir plus avant, il enfonça sa cuillère dans son gruau et coinçant sa cuillère dans sa main gauche et en se servant de son index droit comme d'un lance pierre, il en projeta son contenu directement sur la chemise blanche et immaculée de Malfoy.

« Saleté de Gryffondor! » cria celui-ci en se levant brusquement. « Tu vas me le payer! » Il enfonça sa main dans son bol et lança avec habileté une pleine poignée de gruau qu'Harry reçu en plein visage.

Harry sentit le visqueux mélange glisser le long de son cou et s'infiltrer lentement dans sa chemise. Par miracle ses lunettes n'avaient pas été atteintes. Ah! Le sale petit furet! Il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement! En moins de deux Harry se leva et contourna le bureau de Rogue. Il approcha sa main des boutons de la chemise de Malfoy sous le regard ahuri de ce dernier. Harry regarda Malfoy de la même manière qu'un lion s'apprêtant à sauter sur un zèbre dans la savane africaine afin de le dévorer pour son déjeuner. Malfoy ne semblait plus capable de faire le moindre geste. Harry défit les deux premiers boutons de la chemise et tira un peu sur l'ouverture ainsi faite. Et de son autre main il s'empara de son bol de gruau. Semblant respirer avec difficulté, Malfoy le regardait fasciné. Harry ne perdit donc pas une seconde de plus il profita de la surprise de son ennemi pour déverser le contenu entier de son bol dans la chemise de celui-ci. Au contact du gruau froid sur sa peau délicate, Malfoy poussa un petit cri. Puis il fixa son regard sur Harry, un _long _très _long_ moment.

Malfoy regardait Harry de ses yeux gris perçants et Harry avait du mal à soutenir ce regard. Tout les deux respirait avec force comme s'ils avaient couru sur une longue distance. Et Harry su à ce moment précis que ça n'allait plus du tout. Quelque chose avait changé entre l'instant où il avait contourné le bureau de Rogue et celui où il avait versé le gruau dans la chemise de Malfoy. Quelque chose d'étrange s'était installé dans le regard de Malfoy, quelque chose de…de…

Quelque chose d'excitant.

Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre et il aurait voulu que quelque chose arrive là, tout de suite, mais il ignorait quoi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Quelles étaient ces émotions nouvelles qui semblaient tout à coup envahir son corps et son cœur. Ne pouvant plus regarder Malfoy en face, il baissa les yeux. C'est alors que Malfoy énonça tout haut ce qu'il ignorait encore à l'instant même.

« Tu me veux Potter. » dit-il d'une voix incroyablement calme, comme si il avait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Tu…tu dérailles Malfoy! » bredouilla Harry sans lever les yeux. Il recula un peu, la proximité de Malfoy le gênant tout d'un coup. Ses fesses se butèrent contre le bureau de Rogue et il su qu'il ne pouvait plus aller plus loin. Malfoy se rapprocha de lui, fermant la distance entre eux. Une telle chaleur se dégageait du corps de son ennemi, que pour une seconde Harry sentit la tête lui tourner.

« Oh, je ne déraille pas du tout, Potty. » Malfoy mis sa main entre ses jambes et le caressa légèrement. Seulement alors Harry se rendit compte qu'il bandait. Une érection comme il n'en avait eu depuis un bon moment, et c'était Draco Malfoy qui en était la cause! La sensation de la main de Malfoy entre ses jambes qui le caressait était divine et avant qu'il ne réalise pleinement ce qui était en train de ce passer, Malfoy avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes et le forçait à se coucher sur le bureau.

Harry se débattit, cherchant à se libérer de la poigne de fer de Malfoy, mais quand il sentit une langue entrer dans sa bouche et une érection se frotter avec force contre la sienne, il capitula et arqua désespérément ses hanches contre celles de son _ennemi._ Il répondit avec passion au baiser mêlant sa langue avec celle de Malfoy du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il entendit Malfoy grogner un juron dans sa bouche puis il le délaissa doucement. Il releva les jambes de Harry afin qu'il soit complètement couché sur le bureau, puis il vint rapidement s'allonger par dessus lui. Harry avança son visage en quête d'un baiser mais Malfoy recula.

« Tu n'as jamais fais ça avant n'est ce pas Potter? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry secoua simplement la tête en guise de réponse trop embarrassé pour pouvoir parler.

« Ca va aller. » lui murmura Draco en lui embrassant le cou. « Tu n'auras qu'à me faire la même chose que je te ferai. » Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir Harry acquiesça.

Draco commença par défaire la fermeture de son pantalon, puis il s'appuya sur ses genoux pour donner un meilleur accès à Harry afin qu'il puisse faire de même. Harry approcha sa main tremblante et défit à son tour la fermeture du pantalon de Malfoy.

« Bien » souffla celui-ci. « Maintenant ceci » ajouta-t-il en abaissant un peu l'élastique du boxer de Harry, libérant du même coup son membre rigide et s'en emparant aussitôt. Il laissa sa main sur le sexe de Harry d'une façon délicieusement provoquante en attendant à l'évidence qu'Harry fasse de même. Harry abaissa à son tour l'élastique du boxer de Malfoy et prit dans sa main quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir prendre de sa vie. Le sexe gorgé de sang de son ennemi.

« Très bien Potter » lui dit-il comme si il avait été un professeur félicitant un élève ayant obtenue une bonne note. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder à cette pensée car Draco le caressait déjà d'une façon sensuelle en promenant doucement sa main de bas en haut sur don sexe déjà mouillé de substances laiteuse

« Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à me faire ce que tu te fais dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde »

Harry rougit violemment « Tu…tu m'as vus? » demanda-t-il au comble de la honte. Draco eu un sourire en coin et laissa échapper un petit cri quand la main de Harry bougea involontairement sur son sexe.

« Oui je t'ai vu » souffla-t-il « et j'ai aussi entendu le nom que tu cris à chaques fois que tu jouis, Potter. »

Harry cria de plaisir car Malfoy avait augmenter le rythme de sa caresse et sa main allait et venait de plus en plus vite sur son sexe et il augmenta instinctivement le rythme de sa caresse à son tour.

« Mon nom Potter, à chaques fois c'est mon nom que je t'entends crier, Draco, Draco, Draco….Je veux te l'entendre crier ce soir Potter. »

Draco s'empara de ses lèvres et ne les quitta plus. Ils respirait dans la bouche l'un de l'autre et bougeaient au même rythme se rapprochant ensemble peu à peu de l'extase. Harry sentait Malfoy lui donner des coups dans sa main et à chaques coups qu'il sentait son corps s'arquait dans les mains du Serepentard lui donnant un coup à chaques fois plus fort…Quand Malfoy sentit que Harry était au bord de l'extase il quitta enfin la bouche du Gryffondor et l'approcha de son oreille.

« Cri mon nom maintenant Potter! » haleta-t-il. Harry se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas répondre à la demande du blond sur le champ. « Je ne le crierai que si tu cri le mien Malfoy, » À sa grande surprise Malfoy lui sourit et l'embrassa. « Tout ce que tu voudras, maintenant dis le. »

Harry sentit l'ultime vague de plaisir l'envahir et il cria le prénom de son amant plusieurs fois en répandant sa semence sur la chemise et les mains du Serpentard. Malfoy le suivit quelques instants après en criant. En criant son nom.

Harry.

Une heure plus tard Draco et Harry n'avait pas bouger de l'endroit où ils avaient faits l'amour. Draco était toujours couché par dessus Harry et avait niché sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il n'avait pas encore parlé, savourant simplement pour la première fois de leur vie la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Harry fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« Ne devrions nous pas récurer les chaudrons maintenant » demanda-t-il paresseusement. Il sentit Draco rire doucement dans son cou. « Quoi? » demanda-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air irrité, mais échouant lamentablement.

« Il n'y a jamais eu aucuns chaudrons à récurer » murmura Draco dans son cou.

« Quoi! » cria Harry en prenant le visage de Draco dans ses mains, Draco le regardait en mordant ses lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Rogue a faillit être pris la main dans le sac par mon père alors qu'il était chez nous à fouiller dans les papiers du vieux pour le compte de l'ordre. » commença à expliquer Draco à un Harry qui l'écoutait médusé. « Si je n'était pas arrivé dans le bureau de mon père au moment précis ou celui ci allait à l'évidence lui demander ce qu'il faisait là et si je n'avais dit sans vraiment réfléchir que j'avais dit au professeur Rogue que le livre qu'il voulait m'emprunter était là…Je peux te confirmer, Harry que sans mon intervention Rogue se serait retrouvé devant tu sais qui et que tu sais qui lui aurait chanté « l'avada kedavra » en moins de deux. »

« Oh! » Fit Harry qui commençait à comprendre.

« Comme tu vois » continua Draco « Rogue m'en devais une et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il m'a renvoyé l'ascenseur. »

Évidemment tout devenait plus clair à présent pour Harry. Malfoy qui n'avait cessé de lui donner des coups de coudes, cherchant délibérément à saboter leur potion et à la faire exploser. Et comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour croire que Rogue aurait mis en retenu son élève favori, il n'avait jamais fais cela! Harry lâcha le visage de Draco et se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main. Draco écarta la main du front de Harry et caressa sa chevelure avec douceur.

« Ne t'en fais pas » dit-il doucement « tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je te désirais, et tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je savais aussi qu'au fond de toi tu me désirais aussi. Je suis seulement heureux d'avoir été le premier et je sais…je sais que je serai aussi le dernier n'est ce pas? » demanda-t-il avec un brin d'espoir et de peur dans la voix.

« Oui » murmura Harry en l'enlaçant fortement « je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point c'était fort avant aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours cru que tu n'étais qu'un fantasme enfoui au plus profond de mon esprit. »

« Maintenant tais-toi Harry, il nous restes encore au moins trois bonnes heures de colle et j'ai l'intention de les consacrées entièrement à ton…éducation. »

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa Draco envahir à nouveau sa bouche en songeant que ce 15 octobre 1997 n'avait pas été après tout, un fiasco total.

FIN . .


End file.
